


Regenesis: A Warframe Story

by JuliLyng



Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliLyng/pseuds/JuliLyng
Summary: Myira and Nyx, Tenno and Warframe, have shared mind and soul for as long as the tenno can remember. That is, until they are sent on a fateful mission to investigate a mysterious meteor on Earth. Something makes the Warframe lash out and go rogue. Battling your own Warframe as a vulnerable Orokin teen is more than most could handle. Can Myira reconnect with her hostile Warframe and solve the mystery of the meteor before it's too late? And who might help her on the way?





	Regenesis: A Warframe Story

"Nova, check the biosignature on that thing!"  
"Roger that, Sunshine!"  
"Don't call me that!"  
Myira shut the comm-link with a snap, not allowing her companion to respond. She wasn't any kind of sunshine – the last thing anyone should call her was sunny. After all, she hadn't even really seen the sun in eons. She doubted any of them had.

It had been a mission like any other. Long time spent in cryosleep had left her body weakened and her bones brittle, but she was strong within her Warframe. Every time, she had to reign in the ecstacy that the freedom and might of linking with Nyx gave her. Their shared body moved with ease, jumping from tree to tree, summersaulting over rocks and fallen enemies. With a wave of her hand, she could intrude on the mind of the strongest, most dangerous of grineer, and watch him willingly turn his full-automatic on the misshapen, rotten thing that was his comrade. A second later, he would be blown to pieces, scattered across the ground, and she would be off towards the mission target.  
To Myira, it was all part of the just cleansing of the Origin system. The fall of the Orokin Empire had left a void that both the Grineer and the Corpus fought to fill – and the Infested vowed to swallow them both.  
To Nyx, it was vengeance upon what remained of the Orokin. She might have been turned to organic steel, a husk of her former self, but inside, remnants of her mind still glowed, intricately intertwined with Myiras spirit in mutual loyalty. It was an arrangement that they had both come to benefit from – in their darkest moments, they even enjoyed it.

Sometimes, they weren't alone. Today had been one of those days. The tenno were very few, scattered like pin-pricks across a vast galaxy, but when they found each other, they never let go entirely. Nova was not her companion's actual name, but the name of her Warframe. Her name was Sheera, and she had been Myira's companion for quite a few missions at this point. While a bit ditzy at times, Myira had found her to be both trustworthy and capable. She also had the added benefit of being very knowledgeable about alien lifeforms, which made her a true asset on this mission in particular.

Nyx and Nova slowed down their rapid advances at the first clue of the target being close. Ordis, the ship's navigator, had received a distress call from an Ostron village that something huge, shiny and ominous had descended upon them from above. What they found, were akin to a crater. The edges of it were blackened, and the air was still weaved with thin wisps of smoke. Myira vaguely caught the scent through her connection with Nyx's organic steel helmet, which meant that it had to be rather pungent in person. Nova squatted at the edge of the crater. "Have you ever seen anything like that?" She asked across the comm-link. Myira had to admit that, for once, she had not.  
Filling the crater, almost close enough to touch, was something like a large, blackened root – or maybe a tumornode. It's surface was knotted and plant-like, scorched from the heat of it's descent from above. Here and there, embers still glowed under the knots, sending wasps of grey smoke into the air. The entire crater was covered in black, dusty soot.

"I'm not getting anything on the bio." Nova held up her scanner, and even if the Frame's helmet was expressionless, Myira could tell from the operator's voice that she was frowning quizzically.  
"Well, at least it didn't hit the village." Myira commented, letting Nyx's penetrative gaze sweep the forrest around them. She didn't detect any human lifeforms – actually, she didn't detect any lifeforms at all.  
"I'll get in closer for a sample." Myira told her. If even the earth critters could sense that the danger hadn't passed, then maybe there would still be answers to collect from a more thorough study.  
Nyx moved closer to the crater, testing the ground tentatively with each step. Then, she lowered herself down into the crater, holding onto the edge. She lowered herself just enough that she wouldn't touch the surface of the knotted dome. She supported herself with her feet against the wall, and leaned back to take a sample with her sample pistol. As the barrel of the pistol touched the hot, sticky surface and prepared to drive a needle into it, Myira felt a sudden jolt run through her Warframe – no, not just Nyx. Through her own orokin body, as well.

"Everything alright down there?" Nova asked, blissfully unaware. A cold shudder ran through Myira's body. She blinked, trying to recalibrate Nyx's bionic lenses and stop her vision from shaking. Or was it her own?  
"I.. I don't know." She responded, honestly.  
"What?"  
"I don't know..!" She repeated. An unfamiliar sense of panic erupted from within her. It was like a sixth sense that told her that something was very, very wrong. A second later, one of the knots beneath her Frame unfurled, grabbing Nyx by the wrist. She opened her hand, concentrating all of her mental energy into it to fire a blast of psycho-kinetic energy into the slimy dome. The blast fired, sending riples of deep purple energy through the thick vines, making them writhe and curl around themselves. Red hot ashes were released into the wind, sending a clear signal to all possible enemy forces nearby.  
This was the moment. "We've seen enough! Let's get OUT of here!" Myira responded, pulling herself from the writhing alien dome. She turned around and grapped at the edge of the crater with both hands. Then, a strange, gut wrenching scream filled her mind, and her vision went dark.

Myira grasped the edges of her seat, panting. The Somatic Pod opened around her with a hiss. The light blinded her eyes, but she tried to stand anyway. She needed to get out of the seat. She needed to be somewhere quiet, so the static that was still in her brain would stop hurting.

"Operator! What happened? Are you alright?!" Ordis called out over the speakers, ever the worried nanny. It made Myira jump. The static after-effect pricked sharply at the insides of her brain.  
"Shut it!" She exclaimed. Oh no - that just made it worse. She fell to her knees in front of the SomaPod and clasped her hands hard over her ears.

"Operator – what happened? Talk to me. Shall I call for assist.. a bloodhunt?" Ordis' voice changed mid-sentence, his burrowed bloodthirst welling to the surface.  
"No – just.. Leave me alone for a moment." Myira mumbled, closing her eyes and letting herself drop into the fetal position. The highpitched noise in her head quieted down a little, until it was following the rhytm of her slowing pulse. "Find Nyx for me, will you, Ordis?" Myira asked, keeping her voice soft and confident – the last bit was mostly to calm Ordis. She didn't want him whipping out any emergency protocols while she herself could barely handle a wrestlingmatch with a wounded Kubrow.

"Your Warframe? But ma'am – she is already on board!" Ordis responded, confused.  
"What?" Myira asked. She opened her eyes, scanning the room. And by the wall furthest away, close to the door, stood Nyx. Unmoving and solid as a rock. But how was that possible? How was she here?  
"She is already..!"  
"I heard what you said, Ordis. But how?" Myira asked, pushing herself back up on her knees and pushing her halfmoon-shaped glasses back up the bridge of her nose. She watched her Warframe, unblinkingly, scanning her from limb to limb to spot anything amiss.  
Had Sheera brought her back? True, she would be quite heavy for Nova to carry, but it wouldn't be impossible.

The hundreds of years in cryosleep had wiped most of Myira's memories, but the more traces of her past she encountered, the more she recalled. When she met Sheera for the first time at the Venus relay, she recalled having seen her face before – on the Zariman Ten-0. Immediately, she felt at ease in a way that she wasn't even quite comfortable with herself. She felt like she was with someone she had long ago learned to trust, and that instinct came back to her.  
Just like Myira herself, Sheera was an athletic girl, 14-15 years of age. That was where all similarity ended. Where Myira's hair was a silvery lavender (very fashionable a few centuries ago), cut in an uneven bob style, Sheera's was jet black and came down over her shoulders in fishtail braids. Sheera had a round, friendly face with bright green eyes. Whenever Myira had seen her, she always wore a smile, accentuated with an indigo heart painted on her lips – like she was sending some love to whomever she met. She was as different from Myira as night was from day. And maybe, that was why she liked her so much.

"She came back on her own, Operator. I assumed you had given her directions to return when something went wrong. Oh, but what a mess she made.." Ordis complained – as if he had anything but shipmaintenance to spend his time on.  
"What do you mean, mess?" Myira asked. She stood up and made her way towards Nyx.  
"Go and see in the extraction chamber!" Ordis responded, sounding almost appalled. "It's like she brought back an entire ya... massacre!" The cephalon's voice rattled and switched again.  
Myira stopped in front of Nyx and peered questioningly into her bionic lenses. Yes, the Warframe was covered in dirt and plantparts, that much was true. Nyx stood a good head-or-a-half taller than her, and half a person wider as well, as most Warframes did. Knowing where they came from, this was perfectly ordinary. Orokins had generally been much bigger than most common humanoids that Myira had seen since the Fall, and Myira herself was barely grown. Most striking about the Frame was, apart from the dirt that now covered her, her midnight blue exterior and silver ornaments, which could make her almost invisible in the right setting at night time. At the same time, she bore much of the grim oppulence that the Orokin so favored, making her biological sourcing seem even more grotesque.  
Who had she been? Myira was curious, but at the same time, she dared not find out. What if she had been someone that Myira knew, before..?  
She reached out and brushed some of the dirt and grime off of the Warframe's face and appendages. "How did you come back to me?" She murmured, and knit her brow. The Warframe, as always, yielded no response. She remained a steadfast sentinel, guarding the entrance to the chamber. Myira gave a small smile, patting her shoulder and walked past her, out the door.

Outside, the air in the orbiter imediately struck Myira as thin. She gasped, her lungs struggling in the sudden lack of oxygen. "What the..?" She coughed, as clean, oxygen-filled air suddenly filled her lungs again. Ordis scrambled to respond. "I'm sorry, operator! Your Warframe's violent entrance into the Orbiter damaged the extractor and made a dent in the hull!" He told her. "I repaired it, as best I could with the scrap in our supply, but my solution is mediocre at best. We may have to acquire spare parts! It will not hold for any lengthy deep-space travel." Always the responsible one, he was.

The damage Ordis talked about was quite apparent. The extractor in the middle of the ship was bent outwards, and had created an opening for air to escape through. Something very strong, and possibly very desperate, had obviously fought it's way through there. The opening had been closed by Ordis with scrapmetal, that had been attached to the bent extractor and the damaged hull. Myira frowned. "What could have done th..?"  
"Operator, watch out! Something's mov..!" Ordis' warning was cut off by an electric screech from his speakers, the second an icy grip closed around Myira's throat. Reflexively, she grabbed the massive steel-hand with both of her own, trying to peel it away. It was useless, like digging through diamond. She felt herself being pulled backwards and down. Nyx towered above her, emotionless, pressing her down into the floor. All of her lenses and sensors were glowing with life. Myira could hear her neck cracking, and her vision started to swim again. She tried to speak, but her question came out as a strangled hiss. Why was her frame doing this? Why did she turn on her?

As her mind started to blur and shut down, she sensed something at the field of her vision – a person, strikingly familiar. No, a perfect copy of herself, hanging from the ceiling on all fours, its head turned 180 degrees like an owl. It pounced on Nyx with all the furor of an angry cat, grapping at her face and dragging her backwards and away from Myira, before dissapearing inside of the Frame, merging with her completely. Nyx let go of Myira, dropping her hard on the floor. Myira tried pushing herself into a sitting position, coughing and heaving. Meanwhile, she watched Nyx in horror. The warframe was clawing at her own face and bumping into every console around her, knocking a relic off a piedestal and sending it rolling across the floor of the Orbiter. It was letting out beastial, wounded noises, writhing as if trying to rid itself of some sort of infestation within.

That was when she heard her own voice, clear as day, though she didn't speak a word herself. "Hide in the backroom, kiddo! Don't worry. I'll keep her company!"

The spirit didn't need to say that twice. Myira held onto the nearest console and scrambled to her feet. She managed to get some words out in a creaking, strangled voice. She made her way on shaky legs towards the arsenal. "Ordis, how long would it take for us to reach the Dojo?"

"About 20 minutes, Operator! But will you really bring her back there!? She is rioting! She means to kill us all!" The distressed cephalon responded.

"We have to. I'm not blasting her out into space." Myira slowly backed towards the Arsenal, reaching behind her to press the panel that would open the arsenal for Nyx. In that second, the Warframe finally seemed to remember her, and it's face snapped in her direction. The second that Myira's hand touched the panel and the arsenal slid open, Nyx charged at her like a raging bull. Myira closed her eyes and mustered the strength to phase into the metal behind her. The sound of biological steel colliding with metal echoing around her made her ears ring. She stumbled out on the other side, in through the door to the transference chamber.

She would just have to hope that Harrow could keep her under control long enough that they could make it to the Dojo to get some help. With a bit of luck, Sheera would be there, waiting for her.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
